Mianhae,, Geurigo, Saranghae 2
by Princess Kyumin215
Summary: Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, dan akupun merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu. bahkan lebih besar dari pada perasaanmu Lee Sungmin.. / ini FF yang kemarin di post ulang. soalnya yang kemarin kacau.. hee


**Annyeong Yeorobeun,,,, ini FF pertamaku.**

**Mohon bantuannya… ^^**

**Tittle : Mianhae… Geurigo,Saranghae… (One Shot)**

**Cast : -Lee Sungmin, -cho Kyuhyun, -Seohyun, - Kim Ryeowook, -Lee Hyukjae, and other..**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance(maybe)**

**Summary : Aku tahu perasaanmu terhadapku, dan akupun merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu, bahkan lebih besar daripada perasaanmu **

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun,dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun,Saling Memiliki.. dan FF abal ini murni****100% Milik saya…**

**- WARNING! YAOI, Abal, GAJE bangeeetttt… EYD amburadul dan Typo bertebaran di mana-mana mohon dimaklumi, karena sekali lagi, ini FF pertamaku (ngeles..).**

**- Bila ada yang merasa pernah baca ff ini, aku memang pernah Post di Note FBku "Melz Princess FishyKyumin" dan juga di Group SUJU FF KyuMin..**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO COPAS**

**MOHON BANTUAN REVIEWNYA….. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Sungmin Pov**

Lagi dan Lagi,, Kupandangi wajah yang selalu menghiasi pagiku. wajah yang sangat teduh saat terlelap. aku sangat menyukai kegiatanku dipagi hari, aku tak pernah bosan meskipun setiap pagi melakukan hal sama. menatap wajahnya dan menelusuri garis-garis sempurna di wajah tampannya. yah, hanya saat dia tertidur di pagi hari aku bisa melakukannya. Namja tampan yang saat ini berada dihadapanku. dia yang selama ini selalu menjagaku, dia yang selalu tergantung kepadaku, dia yang selalu mengisi ruang di hatiku, dia yang tatapan matanya entah sejak kapan selalu membuat jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, dan dia yang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku, bahkan membalas perasaanku, dia Cho Kyuhyun sahabatku.

Drrrtt,,,Drrrrtt,,,Drrrrttt,,, getaran Ponsel di atas nakas menghentikan kegiatanku memandang Kyuhyun. kupejamkan mataku saat merasakan gerakan kesal Kyuhyun menelusuri nakas di sebelahnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"mmm,,," ucapnya malas. aku tahu dia pasti sangat kesal saat ini karena dia paling tak suka ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, meskipun memang sekarang sudah saatnya untuk bangun.

"Ne Chagiya,,"

Deg

Lagi-lagi hatiku sakit setiap kali kata itu terucap dari mulutnya untuk orang lain. aku tahu dan amat sadar aku tak seharusnya seperti ini. saat ini Kyuhyun telah memiliki Yeoja chingu. dan akupun tahu, cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Kyuhyun, dengan ketampanannya banyak di kagumi Yeoja-Yeoja di luar sana, tak sedikit Yeoja yang telah menyatakan perasaanya secara terang-terangan kepadanya. dan dia NORMAL. aku sadar, tak selamanya kami akan selalu bersama, dia mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri. dia berhak bahagia bersama orang yang di cintainya. dan akupun sangat tahu, saat ini dia tengah berbahagia bersama Seohyun Yeoja Cingunya yang selama 5 bulan ini selalu menghiasi senyuman di wajah tampannya dan berhasil memporakporandakan hatiku.

***Flashback**

5 bulan yang lalu

"Miiiiiiiiinnngggg" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhku lalu berputar-putar membuat kepalaku pusing

"kau tau,hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia" ucapnya selepas menghetikan putarannya dan menurunkan tubuhku

"Jinjja?aku penasaran apa yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebahagia ini"

"apa kau tahu Seohyun Junior kita? sekarang kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. aku bahagia sekali. Cha,, aku traktir kau makan diluar hari ini" penjelasan panjang lebar Kyuhyun membuat persendian kakiku lemas seketika. aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain mengatakan "Chukkae Kyunnie". bahkan saat Kyuhyun menuntun tanganku keluar menuju parkiran aku masih terdiam, namun aku tetap memberikan senyum terbaikku aku tak mau Kyuhyun menyadari Hatiku yang retak saat ini.

***Flashback End**

"Ming,,ireona.." ku rasakan tangan Kyuhyun mengguncang bahuku

"ng,,,," dengan sedikit menggeliat aku berpura-pura baru saja terbangun. Ku lihat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, ku tatap punggungnya dengan sendu. semenjak 5 bulan yang lalu aku harus selalu berakting untuk menyembunyikan hatiku yang sebenarnya. tak sia-sia aku masuk di salah satu Universitas terkemuka di Seoul. Seoul National University of Arts yang memang merupakan Universitas seni, aku dan Kyuhyun memang Kuliah di Universitas yang sama. bahkan semenjak dari sekolah TK, kami selalu masuk di sekolah yang sama. dan saat kami memutuskan untuk Kuliah di Seoul yang jauh dari tempat tinggal kami, Orang tua kami yang memang sudah sangat dekat menyuruh kami untuk tinggal bersama alasan mereka agar kami tak kesepian. dan sebenarnya aku memang senang jika tinggal bersama, dengan begitu aku akan terus berada di dekatnya. namun semenjak 5 bulan lalu, aku merasa kesenangan dan kebahagianku ini hanya akting belaka karena yang sesunggunya hatiku telah rapuh.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dapur yang ada di Apartemen kami untuk menyiapkan sarapan. memang setiap pagi kegiatan rutinku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. kalau di pikir-pikir kami persis seperti sepasang suami istri. huft,,, aku menundukan kepalaku kala pikiran konyol itu kembali terlintas di otak sempitku. "pabbo"

Kini aku selesai menyiapkan sarapan yang tak lupa dengan dua gelas susu. aku menyeduh susu sebelum mandi, karena aku dan Kyuhyun memiliki kebiasaan yang sama, menyukai susu yang sudah mulai dingin, kamipun tak mengerti alasannya apa..

karena Kyuhyun memakai Kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kami, aku terpaksa mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di luar kamar. yah, bahkan kamipun tinggal satu kamar, padahal di Apartemen kami terdapat 2 kamar. Kyuhyun meminta kami satu kamar, dengan alasan dia tak bisa sendirian di tempat asing. alasan macam apa itu? tapi aku suka.

.

"Ming,pulang nanti bisakah kau bersama Wookie atau Hyukie? aku ada acara sebentar dan mungkin akan pulang terlambat" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tak gatal sama sekali. saat ini kami tengah duduk berhadapan sambil menyantap nikmat sarapan kami, seketika nafsu sarapanku hilang, aku tahu acara apa yang Kyuhyun maksud. aoalagi kalau bukan bersama Seohyun.

"aah jangan khawatir, selamat bersenang-senang Kyunnie.." sekuat tenaga ku paksakan tersenyum manis dihadapannya walaupun aku tahu mungkin senyumku ini malah terlihat aneh.

***Kyuhyun Pov**

"aah jangan khawatir,selamat bersenang-senang Kyunnie.." ku lihat Sungmin tersenyum kepadaku, namun aku tahu senyuman itu terpaksa. kita bukan baru saling mengenal Min, sejak lahir kita sudah dekat dan aku tahu semua ekspresi yang ada di wajahmu. aku tahu kau menyembunyikan kesedihan, maafkan aku min, aku selalu membuatmu sakit. tapi kau juga harus tahu, aku lebih sakit darimu. aku memang jahat. aku telah menyakiti banyak orang, aku harus selalu terlihat bahagia kala bersama Seohyun, aku selalu memberi harapan-harapan palsu kepada Seohyun, aku selalu menyakitimu Min. aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku, aku menyadarinya Min dan akupun merasakan hal yang sama. bahkan mungkin lebih dulu dan lebih besar daripada perasaanmu. semenjak kita kecil aku selalu tergantung padamu, dan kau tak mempunyai teman selain aku, tak ada yang berani mendekatimu karena merasa takut olehku,aku melakukan itu semua karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu, aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu dan melindungimu. seiring bertambahnya usia kita, perasaan itu semakin nyata dan aku menyadarinya kalau itu bukan hanya sekedar ingin melindungi, namun perasaan itu adalah cinta. tapi aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya. kau tau,kita sama-sama Namja. Orang tua kita telah bersahabat dari semenjak kita belum lahir, aku tak ingin membuat kedua keluarga hancur karena kita. makanya dengan sangat berat, aku memutuskan mengambil jalan ini. menjadikan Seohyun yang ku tahu mencintaiku sejak lama menjadi Yeoja chinguku. aku berharap dengan begitu, kau dapat melupakan perasaanmu, dan mencari kebahagian lain. meskipun jujur, aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan memilikimu, tapi itu jauh dari kata mungkin. biarkan aku yang sakit Min. jadi kumohon, carilah kebahagiaanmu jangan tersiksa seperti. aku tak bisa melihatmu yang rapuh, aku tahu setiap malam kau selalu menangis dalam diam. ayolah Min, itu semakin membuatku menjadi orang yang paling jahat.

"Kyu, kajja kita berangkat" Suara Sungmin memecahkan lamunanku.

.

.

.

***~MIANHAE,,GEURIGO,SARANGHAE….~***

Ku parkir mobilku di salah satu sudut tempat parkir paling aman di Campus kami. saat turun dan hendak menutup pintu mobil, aku tersentak dengan seruan manja beserta tangan yang bergelayut mesra di lenganku

"Oppaaaaa,,,,," dan aku tahu siapa itu. ku lirik Sungmin yang hanya menundukan kepala sambil menutup pintu mobil kemudian berjalan kearah kami. 'kumohon maafkan aku Min' jeritku dalam hati.

"aah selamat pagi Sungmin Oppa" Seohyun makin bergelayut manja di lenganku, jujur aku risih dengan keadaan seperti ini, namun ini jalan yang telah ku ambil. aku sudah memikirkan semua resiko baik-buruknya.

"Sungminnie,,," ku lihat dua namja menghampiri kami, aah lebih tepatnya menghampiri Sungmin. Ryeowook Namja manis dan Hyukjae namja dengan gummy smile andalannya. yah, semenjak masuk Universita, mereka sahabat baik Sungmin selain diriku. dan kadang aku selalu kesal juga dengan mereka yang selalu menempel pada Sungmin. namun di balik itu semua aku bersyukur juga, karena dengan begitu Sungmin tak akan terlalu sakit karena aku yang selalu bersama Seohyun.

"Pagi Kyu, Seohyun,, " Hyukjae dan Ryeowook menatap kami kemudian membawa Sungmin dari hadapanku. aku hanya bisa menghela nafas tak bisa menghindari keadaan saat ini yang memang ulahku sendiri.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya keadaan kelas hening saat Dosen tengah membagi ilmunya kepada kami. ku lirik Sungmin yang tengah serius menyimak apa yang di berikan Dosen di depan. dia bergumam lucu dan kepalanya terkadang mengangguk imut tanda ia mengerti. kalau sudah seperti itu, desiran dalam hatiku tak bisa di hindari lagi. sampai kapan ini akan berakhir? akupun tak tahu, dan aku tak pernah sedikitpun berniat menghentikan desiran-desiran halus yang selalu menghiasi hatiku tatkala menatap Namja manis yang selalu ku rindukan itu. Sungmin sangat manis. manis sekali, mengalahkan semua Yeoja yang ada di Campus ini, dan aku selalu ingin berada di sisinya, apakan aku egois? mungkin iya.

"semuanya mohon perhatian.. " Suara Yonghwa menyadarkanku

"besok jadwal kita berkemah bukan?"

"Nee.."

"oh iya aku lupa.. "

"eh? besok ya? "

"aahh iya besok jadwal kita"

Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh karena pertanyaan Yonghwa barusan. saking sibuknya dengan pikiranku aku tak menyadari kalau di depan sudah tak ada Dosen. dan akupun lupa dengan kegiatan tahunan kami, kelas kami memang setiap tahun menjelang Ujian selalu mengadakan acara berkemah selama tiga hari bertujuan untuk merilekskan otak kami yang sedikit penat karena belajar dan supaya kami Fresh saat menghadapi Ujian nanti. sebenarnya bukan hanya kelas kami, semua kelas sama, hanya berbeda waktu. ini sebenarnya bukan acara wajib dari Campus, tapi karena sudah kegiatan turun temurun, jadi seperti kegiatan wajib yang tak afdol bila tak di laksanakan. akupun bersyukur sekelas dengan Sungmin, karena dengan begitu selama 3 hari kita berkemah, aku dapat menjaganya.

.

Kelas selesai, semua bersiap untuk keluar. aku menghampiri Sungmin yang telah bersiap di depan pintu bersama Ryeowook dan Hyukjae.

"Ming, kau tak apa-apakan pulang bersama mereka? " ku lirik Ryeowook dan Hyukjae bergantian.

"yya,, ! Aku bukan anak kecil Kyu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. rrrrr,,, ku ingin sekali mencubit bibir yang terpout lucu itu

"tenang saja Kyu,kami tak akan menculiknya" Ryewook cekikikan sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin, kalau saja dia bukan sahabat Sungmin aku pasti sudah menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahu Sungmin.

"baiklah Kyu, kami duluan. tenang saja keperluan buat besok akan aku siapkan, jadi kau bersenang-senanglah hari ini" Ucap Sungmin. apa katanya tadi?bersenang-senang? aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"betul juga Kyu, besok kan kau tak akan bertemu dengan Seohyun selama 3 hari" Hyukjae mengedipkan sebelah matanya. ingin rasanya ku lakban mulutnya yang jelek itu, namun belum juga aku membalas perkataannya, Seohyun sudah berada diantara kami dan seperti biasa bergelayut manja dilenganku.

"Oppa,kau sudah selesai? " ucapnya manja.

"aahh baiklah Kyu, kami pergi" Sungmin menyeret kedua sahabatnya. aku tau Min, pasti hatimu sakit. 'maaf' lagi-lagi hatiku hanya bisa berteriak menyerukan kata maaf. aku berjalan menuju parkiran dengan Seohyun yang terus bergelayut manja di lenganku. hari ini kami berencana menonton pertunjukan Dramus yang salah satu Castnya merupakan actor favorit Seohyun. aku hanya mengikutinya dengan senyum yang sangat ku paksakan.

.

.

Pukul 22.00 KST aku pulang, aku benar-benar lelah menemaniSeohyun seharian. setelah nonton Dramus, dia merengek memintaku menemaninya Shopping. langkahku terhenti saat melewati sofa di ruangan tengah Apartemen kami. ku lihat Sungmin tertidur dengan lengannya menjadi bantal. pasti kau menungguku Min. jangan menungguku seperti itu. aku menghampirinya dan perlahan ku gendong tubuhnya untuk di pindahkan ke kami. aku tersenyum menatap wajah polosnya. saat tertidur, wajahnya sangat polos seperti bayi. aku tak bisa menahan diriku kalau sudah melihatnya seperti ini. ku tundukan kepalaku menyamakan posisi wajah kami, dan dengan lembut ku kecup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, hanya menempelkannya tak lebih. aku tersenyum melihatnya menggeliat lucu, mungkin dia sedikit terusik dengan perlakuanku tadi.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuhku, aku berbaring di samping Sungmin yang berbaring menyamping dengan posisi menghadapku, akupun melakukan hal yang sama hingga posisi kami berhadapan. 'yeppo..' gumamku pelan. hanya dimalam hari aku bisa memandangnya seperti ini, wajahnya sangat tenang dan polos. kuelus pipi cubbynya, kemudian menelusuri setiap bagian yang ada di wajahnya, mulai dari mata, hidung, dan jemariku berhenti di bibirnya. kudekatkan wajahku dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir merah miliknya.

"Jaljjayo Ming, semoga mimpi indah" ku kecup keningnya, kemudian ikut tertidur dengan memeluknya.

.

.

.

***~MIANHAE,,GEURIGO,SARANGHAE….~***

***Normal Pov**

Pagi itu Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memasukan semua kebutuhan kemahnya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. semuanya telah Sungmin siapkan dengan rapih tadi malam jadi Kyuhyun tinggal membereskannya ke dalam mobil saja.

"Miiiiinngg,,,, kau sudah siap? " teriak Kyuhyun yang telah selesai memasukan semuanya dan kembali masuk ke Apartemen mereka mengambil Ponselnya dan memanggil Sungmin untuk segera berangkat

"Ne Kyu, aku sudah siap. kajjaaaa.." Sungmin bersemangat menghampiri Kyuhyun

"semangat sekali.. " Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mengajaknya jalan beriringan ke luar Apartemen

"mm,, kau tahu sendiri aku paling suka acara berkemah ini. setelah setahun memutar otak jenuh, kita bisa sedikit " Dengan mata yang berbinar Lucu Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun

.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama merekapun sampai ditempat tujuan dan telah bergabung dengan yang lainnya. mereka memang memilih tempat yang masih berada di daeranh Seoul. hanya membutuhkan waktu perjalanan 2 jam untuk sampai di tempat tersebut.

"wuaaaahhh indahnya… udaranya segar sekali" Sungmin membentangkan kedua tangannya dan merasakan angin segar menembus permukaan kulit wajahnya. dia berdiri menghadap sebuah sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih. benar-benar dapat memanjakan setiap mata yang memandangnya. meskipun arus airnya cukup deras, namun tak mengurangi keindahan sungai tersebut.

"kau menyukai tempat ini Ming?"

"sangat.." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sungai. dia tahu siapa yang bertanya dengan suara Bass yang amat dikenalnya itu.

"oke semuanya, kalian masih ingat kan aturan tendanya? satu tenda 4 orang. ayo kita mulai bersiap membuat tenda! " teriakan Yonghwa membuat semuanya kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan ayo membuat Tendanya. satu tenda 4 orang, dan tenda Kyuhyun berisi Dia, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae setiap tahunnya. mereka terlihat sibuk tak terkecuali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. sesekali Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin yang terlihat kesusahan memasang tenda, dan tak jarang dia mengusap keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahi mulus Sungmin. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang melihat kejadian itu tak merasa risih sama sekali, karena mereka tahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang selalu seperti itu.

"haahh kalian memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih" Ryeowook tak tahan kalau tak menggoda kedua sahabatnya itu. namun pernyataan Ryeowook barusan malah membuat wajah mereka merona merah

"yyaa,,,! wajah kalian kenapa memerah begitu" Hyukjae tak ingin ketinggalan menggoda mereka

"haiiiisshhh,,, yyaa! Cepat kerjakan tendanya. jangan hanya bercanda seperti itu, gak lucu sama sekali" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Ryeowook dan Hyukjae dengan ranting yang di pegangnya mengalihkan perasaan gugupnya. sementara Sungmin hanya menunduk menutupi rona merah yang benar-benar telah terlukis di pipi chubbynya.

"aigoooo,,,kalian lucu sekali, eoh? " Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gemas dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya. dia memang sudah menaruh curiga, kedua sahabatnya itu pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama, hanya mereka saja bodoh tak mengakui perasaan masing-masing. dilihat dari segi manapun, semua orang pasti akan menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih, mengingat perhatian Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin yang sedikit berlebihan. namun sekali lagi mereka harus mematahkan perkiraan tersebut kala melihat Seohyun di sisi Kyuhyun.

.

.

Malamnya mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun sambil bercanda tawa. tak ada acara khusus seperti kemahnya anak-anak SMA, mereka hanya mengelilingi api unggun sambil bercerita apa saja yang mereka alami selama setahun kebelangakang, atau bahkan terkadang mereka iseng menyanyikan lagu-lagu nasional, ckckck ada-ada saja.

Hawa yang benar-benar dingin membuat Sungmin kembali mengeratkan jaket yang menempel di tubuhnya. padahal dia sudah memakai 4 lapis baju, 2 jaket, di tambah Syal yang melilit di lehernya, namun memang mereka saat ini berada di alam terbuka dengan sungai yang mengalir deras di hadapan mereka membuat udara malam semakin dingin terasa, dan adanya api unggun hanya menghilangkan sedikit hawa dingin yang terasa.

"kau kedinginan Ming? " tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sedari tadi menggosok-gosokan tangannya.

"emm,, di sini ternyata dingin sekali ya Kyu? " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tak nyaman

"kemarikan tanganmu biar hangat Min" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, lalu menggosok-gosokan tangannya untuk menghangatkan tangan dingin tersebut.

"eotte?sekarang sudah mulai hangat kan? " tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan imut Sungmin. Sungmin tahu saat ini Kyuhyun sedang memandangnya yang tertunduk. Sungmin tak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan hatinya yang berdetak tak karuan, dia yakin saat ini wajahnya telah memerah.

.

Malam semakin larut, satu per satu mereka meninggalkan api unggun. namun sepertinya dua manusia yang sedang berusaha menormalkan detak jantung mereka masih enggan untuk beranjak.

"yyaa! Apa kalian tak akan masuk ke tenda? udara semakin dingin diluar" Ryeowook menyadarkan keduanya

"aah ne Wooky, kajja" Sungmin buru-buru bangkit menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah siap masuk ke dalam. sementara Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya memandang Sungmin yang berjalan menuju tenda kemuadian perlahan menghilang dari penglihatannya. dia meraba dadanya yang berdetak hebat. sedari tadi dia sama berusahanya dengan Sungmin, bahkan lebih keras. dia harus benar-benar menahan hasratnya untuk tak memeluk tubuh mungil di sebelahnya. setelah merasa tenang, diapun beranjak memasuki tenda dan melihat ketiga sahabatnya telah tertidur lelap.'cepat sekali mereka tertidur' pikirnya. akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbaring di samping Sungmin. itulah posisi mereka setiap tahunnya, Kyuhyun selalu di samping Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, kemudian karena matanyapun telah benar-benar berat, diapun menyusul yang lain kealam mimpi.

.

.

Siang hari Sungmin beserta ketiga sahabatnya bersantai di tenda sambil bercanda tawa. meraka memilih berdiam diri di tenda karena memang cuaca yang sedikit panas membuat mereka enggan keluar. namun tiba-tiba kebahagiaan itu sirna dengan kehadiran seseorang.

"Oppaaa…"

"Seohyun? " ucap mereka berempat dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Seohyun `kenapa dia ada disini? ' begitulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka berempat.

"kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Chagi? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin disampingnya

"aku sangat merindukanmu Oppa, aku tahu kalian berkemah disini, jadi aku menyusul" Sehyun seperti biasa bergelayut manja dilengan Kyuhyun.

"tapi,,, " Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang

"tenang saja Oppa, nanti sore aku pulang. yyaa! apa kau tak senang dengan kedatanganku, Oppa? "rajuk Seohyun dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"aahh bukan begitu Chagiya, aku hanya kaget dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Seohyun

"aahh kalau begitu kami keluar sebentar Kyu" Ryeowook menarik Hyukjae dan Sungmin keluar

"ne.." ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

.

"Minnie, Gwaenchanna? " Ryeowook merangkul pundak kanan Sungmin. saat ini Sungmin beserta Hyukjae dan Ryeowook berada di tepi sungai

"apa maksudmu Wookie? "

"kami tak bisa kau bohongi Min, saat ini kau tak sedang baik-baik saja "Hyukjae merangkul pundak sebelah kiri Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya, dia tahu kedua sahabatnya itu pasti tahu perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. karena tak jarang mereka selalu menanyakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan dirinya, atau menanyakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Lama mereka di tepi sungai. tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, mereka lebih memilih memandang keindahan yang terpampang di hadapan mereka. sebenarnya keindahan yang kemarin Sungmin rasakan tak dirasakannya saat ini. Mereka tetap bertahan dengan keadaan yang seperti itu hingga senjapun menghampiri.

"Wookie, sudah saatnya menyiapkan makanan" Hyukjae membuyarkan lamunan Ryewook dan Sungmin

"aah kau benar Hyukie, Minnie kajja kita kembali ke tenda"

"bisakah aku disini sebentar lagi? "

"hmm,, baiklah kami duluan Minnie" Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tau Sungmin butuh sendiri, merekapun meninggalkan Sungmin di tepi sungai. Sungmin mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan menatap beberapa fotonya bersama Kyuhyun. dia terlihat bahagia di foto tersebut. Ponselnya hampir semua foto dirinya bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum miris memandangnya.

"Sungmin Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Seohyun berhasil mengagetkan Sungmin, dan hampir saja Pondel yang dipegangnya terjatuh

"a..aah kau Seohyun~ah,, " Sungmin sedikit gugup takut Seohyun melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya tadi

"apa yang kau lihat Oppa? sepertinya serius sekali, ku lihat dari kejauhan kau senyum-senyum sendiri, apakah itu foto pacarmu? " Seohyun berniat mengambil Ponsel Sungmin. dan dengan gerakan reflek Sungmin menyembunyikan Ponselnya dibelakang tubuhnya. dan itu semakin membuat Seohyun penasaran.

"benarkan? itu pasti foto pacarmu, biarkan aku melihatnya Oppa"

"bukan Seohyun~ah,, aku sedang tak melihat Foto" Sungmin semakin menyembunyikan, dan Seohyun sangat gigih untuk merebutnya dari Sungmin. hingga terjadilah acara tarik menarik yang akhirnya...

Byuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr…..

Karena mereka berada di tepi sungai mereka tak memperhatikan kaki mereka hingga menyebabkan mereka terjatuh ke sungai. air yang deras dengan cepat membawa tubuh mungil sungmin semakin jauh, sebenarnya Sungmin pandai berenang namun sial disaat genting seperti ini kakinya kram tak bisa di gerakan. Seohyun masih dapat berenang meskipun susah payah kerena air yang begitu deras tak berhasil membuatnya berhasil menepi.

"itu,,, mereka jatuh ke sungai" pekik salah seorang yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari Seohyun dan Sungmin tadi.

"Sungmin dan Seohyun jatuh.. cepat tolong mereka.. palliiiiii "

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu membanting ranting yang sedari tadi di pegangnya kemudian langsung berlari kearah sungai dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menceburkan dirinya. Seohyun yang melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya tersenyum melambaikan tangan. namun tanpa diduga Kyuhyun melewati Seohyun dan bergerak susah payah menghampiri Sungmin yang mulai tak sadarkan diri, arus air yang sangat deras menghambat pergerakan Kyuhyun. dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun terus mengayuh kakinya dan meraih tangan Sungmin. sementara Seohyun yang saat itu masih dapat berenang dengan susah payah, di bantu oleh Yonghwa yang sama menceburkan diri ke sungai. awalnya Yonghwa akan menyelamatkan Sungmin karena yakin Kyuhyun akan menyelamatkan Seohyun, namun dia berbelok menghampiri Seohyun saat tahu Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Setelah berhasil meraih Sungmin, Kyuhyun membawanya ke tepi. semua orang mengelilinginya dengan perasaan was-was terutama Ryeowook dan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi tak bisa tenang melihat Sungmin yang belum sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di atas bebatuan, kemudian menekan-nekan dada Sungkin dengan cemas luar biasa menyelimutinya

"Sungmin! Sadarlah,, jebal " tangannya tak henti-hhentinya menekan dada Sungmin frustasi. dirasa tak ada perubahan, Kyuhyun membuka mulut Sungmin berusaha memberi nafas buatan. Kyuhyun meniupkan nafas hangatnya kemulut Sungmin dengan perasaan takut yang tak dapat di tutupinya. Kyuhyun melakukannya berkali-kali dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dikedua pipinya.

"uhuk,,, " Sungmin menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dan perlahan kesadarannya kembali.

Greepp..

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan kuat

"jangan membuatku takut Ming" isaknya. yah, sedaritadi menangis. terlihat jelas dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Sungmin. dia tak peduli sekarang berada dimana, dan tak peduli semua orang menatap dirinya aneh, Kyuhyun terlalu takut. Amat sangat takut. sementara Seohyun memandangnya sendu di tempatnya terduduk lemah, dengan Yonghwa yang tanpa sadar masih memeluknya.

.

.

.

***~MIANHAE,,GEURIGO,SARANGHAE…~***

Dua Minggu Berlalu

Semenjak kejadian di Sungai yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis hebat, kini Kyuhyun semakin Protektif memperhatikan Sungmin. setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin tak luput dari perhatiannya. dia terlalu takut hal buruk akan kembali menghampiri Sungmin. bahkan di Campus pun Kyuhyun selalu mengekori Sungmin kemanapun Sungmin pergi. bahkan dia jarang terlihat bersama dengan Seohyun. Dan hari ini, hari libur. Kyuhyun duduk santai di Sofa sambil memaikan psp kesayangannya.

"aah Ming, kemari" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin berjalan melewatinya

"ada apa Kyu? " Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya tak berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"kemarilah.. tidur di sini" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan maksud menyuruh Sungmin untuk tidur di atas pahanya. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu tanda tak mengerti, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkikik melihatnya.

"Wae? bukankah kau sering melakukannya? tidur di pangkuanku. " Blusshh,, seketika rona merah tercipta dikedua pipi Sungmin. memang dulu Sungmin sering tidur dipangkuan Kyuhyun. namun semenjak Seohyun menjadi Yeoja Cingunya Sungmin tak pernah melakukan hal itu. dan kini Kyuhyun menyuruhnya melakukan hal tersebut. entah kenapa rona merah itu muncul di kedua pipinya, padahall sebelumnya mereka sering melakukannya dan Sungmin biasa saja.

"tapi Kyu.. " Sungmin ragu dengan masih berdiri di tempatnya

"tsk… ayo kemari.. " Kyuhyun keukeuh melambai-lambaikan tangannya. mau tak mau Sungminpun mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"aigooooo" Kyuhyun menidurkan Sungmin paksa dengan paha Kyuhyun sebagai bantalnya.

"sakit Kyu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

Chup~~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas

"k,, Kyuu,, " Sungmin membelalakan matanya

Chup~~

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dan berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Saranghae.." ucap Kyuhyun tulus. seketika Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Wae? " dengan tampang polosnya Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin

"tapi Kyu,, Seohyun.." ucap Sungmin ragu. Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh Sungmin hingga keposisi semula, tidur dengan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"kami sudah putus. dan kau yang selama ini aku Cintai Ming"

***Flashback**

3 hari lalu di taman Campus.

"Oppa, sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa perasaanmu seperti ini? "

"maksudmu? "

"aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. aku tahu kau tak bahagia bersamaku. jangan menyiksa perasaanmu Oppa, kau berhak bahagia. gapai;ah kebahagiaanmu"

"Seohyun~ah,, "

"aku akan sangat buruk bila terus menerus memaksakan perasaanmu Oppa, pergilah raih kebahgiaanmu"

"Gomawo Seohyun~ah,, " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Seohyun dengan memberikan senyum tulusnya

"Seohyun~ah "tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi mereka

"Yonghwa Oppa" Seohyun menghampiri Yonghwa dan menggandeng tangannya.

"jangan khawatirkan perasaanku Kyuhyun Oppa" ucap Seohyun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tak mengerti. namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum memandang Seohyun dan Yonghwa yang perlahan berjalan menjauhinya.

***Flashback End**

"jadi sekarang Seohyun bersama Yonghwa? "Sungmin mengangguk-angguk paham

"Ming.. " mendengar panggilan lembut Kyuhyun, Sungmin seketika menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang posisi wajahnya berada tepat di atas wajah Sungmin, mengingat sekarang Sungmin masih tiduran di atas paha Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerjap polos menatap langsung kedua manic Coklat Kyuhyun

"Mianhae,,,, Geurigo, Saranghae…" Kyuhyun perlahan menundukan kepalanya mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Sungmin merasakan nafas Kyuhyun telah menerpa permukaan bibirnya, dengan sendirinya mata Sungmin terpejam mengerti apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir merah Sungmin. perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakan bibirnya lembut, sangat lembut. mereka tampak sangat menikmati moment tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Sungmin. lumatan-lumatan penuh Cinta Kyuhyun berikan. hingga pasokan Oksigen yang makin menipis memaksa mereka menghentikan Ciuman indah itu.

"Saranghae Ming.. jeongmal Saranghaeyo.. "

"Nado Kyunnie.." kemudian merekapun melanjutkan Ciuman manis mereka.

Mulai hari ini mereka telah berganti status dari sahabat menjadi Kekasih. dan dengan bergantinya status tersebut, mereka tahu akan banyak sekali rintangannya terutama dari orang tua mereka. mereka berjanji akan melaluinya bersama-sama. dan akan meyakinkan kedua keluarga secara perlahan, mereka yakin, lambat-laun orangtua mereka pasti dapat menerima semuanya.

**_END_**

**Haahhh Gaje banget kan FF nya.. :D**

**Makasih buat yang bersedia Baca,dan mohon bantuan Reviewnya..**

**Review kalian sangat berarti untukku **

**Aku mengharapkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian semua.. ^^**

**Terakhir, RnR Pleaseeeeee…**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng KyuMin…. ^^v**

**_Princess Kyumin215_**


End file.
